zakozcontrollerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, spanning games, a TV series and films. Description Sonic the Hedgehog is a blue, fast hedgehog. However, on the body, Sonic wears a robotic suit with an orange core on the middle. On the arms, there are orange lights running through the suits veins, and armed with projectiles. (Missiles, bullets, etc) On the legs, grey metal are running through the suit and they are armed with tasers and a grapple hook. Earlier, Sonic has his classic design: blue skin, tan mouth, belly and arms, red shoes, white gloves and black eyes. Sonic is voiced by the creator of the films, TV series and games: ZakozController, because the creator wants to stick with the classic design and voice for the character. He also possesses the ability to fuse with Kairi, as shown in Sonic Kingdom Hearts 3. Adventures (in order) Sonic the Hedgehog has been on many adventures on the media. In this section, it shows the timeline of his adventures throughout the years. Sonic Kingdom Hearts: As Sonic was trying to foil Eggman's plan of ruling the Disney Universe, Eggman turns Sonic into Dark Sonic (which is a heartless). As Sonic falls into the Universe, Chip manages to safe him mid-flight, but it seems they both fall into the universe. They meet up with Riku and Kairi (Sonic's old friend when younger). After being reunited, Riku tells Sonic that the only way he can free himself from being a heartless is freeing the seven Princesses of Heart, however, Kairi (one of them) tells him to use a Chaos Emerald on her to test it out. It works, so Sonic, Riku, Kairi and Chip meet up with Mickey, Donald and Goofy in Traverse Town. They then find Tails, surrounded by Heartless. Sonic manages to rescue him and tells his story on how he became a heartless. After reaching the first temple, Sonic places a Chaos Emerald on one of the princesses. After doing so, Sonic then feels pain and his dark powers begin to put one of the worlds into place. After doing this several times, the 5th Chaos Emerald was used on Alice, but Sonic couldn't take his pain no more, causing him to be possessed by his dark powers. After Chip manages to save him, they place the last Chaos Emerald on the last princess. After a fight with Egg Dragoon, Dark Gaia sucks out Sonic dark energy, causing Sonic to turn back to normal. After the fight, Sonic, Tails, Chip, Mickey, Goofy, Donald and Riku get launched back into land by the princesses. Sonic the Hedgehog Series Episodes 1-8: Sonic has been on 2 adventures in the TV series: Trying to stop a WitherStorm and exploring a Portal Hallway. Sonic Kingdom Hearts 2: Sonic and his friends travel to many other Disney worlds with Eggman being in assistance. However, there's something going on with Sonic and Kairi. Sonic Kingdom Hearts 3: Sonic discovers that there are 2 princesses that are never meant to be princesses of heart, so he and his friends decide to visit them, to talk about his and Kairi's strange connection. Sonic's Disney World Adventure Part 1: Sonic, Tails, Chip, Knuckles and Serena visit the Magic Kingdom, to have fun and to put a stop to some dark forces. Sonic's Disney World Adventure Part 2: Metal Sonic has taken over Epcot, so Sonic and co. have to save Epcot from Metal Sonic's forces. Sonic's Disney World Adventure Part 3: Hollywood movie stars are in jeopardy of the cursed Tower of Terror ride, so Sonic and co. decide to help them out to survive. Sonic Kingdom Hearts 4: Sonic and Kairi's bond get the best of them, as they feel pain by fusing too much. Tails and Sonic's friends need to find a way to solve this problem. Sonic Kingdom Hearts 5 Unchained: The final adventure for Sonic, Tails and Chip in the Disney Universe. Sonic and Kairi have to say goodbye, before they can leave, after an epic final adventure. Sonic's Disney World Adventure Part 4: Sonic and Co. visit Animal Kingdom, where a hungry Carnotaur is wrecking havoc across the park. It's an adventure for survival. Sonic The Walking Disney: When Sonic, Tails and Chip find out that their Disney friends are in an Zombie-Infested Disney World, they decide to help them out for survival. Sonic: The Haunted Mansion of Alola: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mallow, Lillie, Lana, Sophocles and Kiawe head over to the infamous Mansion on Melemele Island, which is said to be haunted. However, a dark force turns the tables around on a fun adventure in the Mansion, affecting Sonic and his dark form... Trivia: 1: Sonic has a very strong relationship with Kairi, as seen in Sonic Kingdom Hearts 5: Unchained, as the ending is very tragic to see Sonic and Kairi say goodbye to one another. 2: Currently, Sonic and Tails have a very strong bond, so strong in fact that they turn Hyper when in battle. 3: Sonic gains his robotic suit in Sonic Kingdom Hearts 3, as a gif from Anna when the film comes an end. 4: From Sonic Kingdom Hearts 5: Unchained, Sonic always wears a Kingdom Heart symbol on his suit in the later films. 5: Sonics longest running sidekicks in the series are Tails and Chip. 6: When Sonic and Kairi fuse, Sonic's hands and head glow orange and makes a ringing noise. This is a hint to Regeneration from Doctor Who, but it is called Fusion and Sonic doesn't change. 7: While fusing with Kairi, Sonic can turn Super during the process and after the process. 8: In later films and shows, Sonic rides in Tails' machine, known as the TARDIS. This is another reference to Doctor Who, but Tails didn't steal it, he made it. 9: Sonic still keeps his keyblade after he left the Disney Universe.